1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an artificial shelter to attract fish suitable for submerging in fresh water bodies to provide a bountiful fishing location. A portion of the device includes a container for holding live bait fish and is utilized in several configurations.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Various artificial structures have been devised in the past for fresh water fishing to attract fish such as bass and other species. Some of the devices utilized heretofore include artificial trees such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,672 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,552 provides a structure which includes a floatable buoy. Also, some fisherman in the past have cut natural tree limbs or shrubs and placed them at desired locations in lakes and ponds to serve as gathering points and shelters for fish. All such past devices have been employed with varing degrees of success depending on the type of fishing conducted, and the particular conditions encountered. Certain serious drawbacks have resulted for example, in using artificial or natural tree limbs as fishing lines often become enwrapped with the limbs and have to be cut free. Other specific devices which have been used are difficult to retrieve or move as may be desired from time to time or from location to location. Also, artificial devices can be expensive, easily damaged and are therefore little used.
With these problems and disadvantages in mind, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a device which will present fish in ponds and lakes with an attractive gathering site and also will be convenient for the fishermen to exploit.
Another objective to the present invention is to provide a device to attract fish which includes a disk-like member which has an irregular edge to temporarily hold a fishing line thereon.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a device to attract fish which includes a transparent container for keeping bait fish therein.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a device which can be selectively assembled and positioned in either shallow or deep water.
It is still yet another objective of the present invention to provide a device to attract fish which includes a floatable disk which is concave to allow a fisherman to position the device at a specific point on the bottom of a lake by dropping it into the water from a boat, pier or bank.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description presented below.